Women's Lingerie
by England-sama
Summary: Arthur wasn’t sure when exactly he has started liking it, and frankly, only a small part of him cared. Warning: crossdressing, and smut and some other stuff...
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by a Picture I found on Photobucket . com. enjoy**

Arthur wasn't sure when exactly he has started liking it. He wasn't sure if it was Al, or himself, or hell even France, that had gotten him into it, and frankly, only a small part of him cared.

He expected himself again in the mirror, taking in the image before him. His phallus throbbed suddenly in its silk clothed cage, and he bit his bottom lip and willed his hand not to move down and fondle with that hard part of him that begged for release. He'd been hard since he had put them on, and he wasn't sure if he was going to make till Alfred got home from work.

Women's lingerie wasn't something he wore too often, as he tried not to make a habit of it, but there were just days that he slipped on a pair and stood in front of the mirror.

The underwear he chose today was that of black silk, contrasting nicely with his white skin. He had even put on the bra, which he usually didn't as it looked ridicules without anything to fill it, because he was feeling a bit strange today. Well horny, and a bit masochistic, was more like it.

He was no stranger to pain, and knew that if it was done in the right was, it was actually quite euphoric.

His cock throbbed again at the thought of what he could do, or have Alfred do, to himself.

He brought up his right hand to his face and nibble on his nails, while is other hand clawed at his right bicep, leaving bright pink marks in their wake. He had to resist touching himself until Al got home, and as antagonizing as that sounded, he knew it would be all the sweeter once it was Alfred touching him.

He glanced over at the clock and noticed that it was way too early for Al to be getting home anytime soon. Whimpering, bottom lip jutting out in a small pout, before a thought struck him: He could touch himself now, and still be good when Alfred came home.

Feeling his cock throb again, his erection growing, sensing that what it desperately wanted was about to come. But he pushed that want again out of his mind, and wondered how he was going to do this.

Well of course it would be the same no matter what; masturbation wasn't a complicated subject, especially with how horny he was at the moment. But it was more of a question of _where_ exactly. He could do it in the bed, but he didn't really want to get the bedspread dirty, and the bathroom was too boring.

He sighed, and glanced back into the mirror, his mirror image copying his movement. He frowned slightly, an idea forming in his mind as his hand slipped down his chest sensationally.

His hand trailed down his flat stomach, and his replica copied the movement with ease lust dancing in its jade green eyes. The image locked eyes with his briefly before lowering them as Arthur's hand slipped under the silken black cloth. Both Arthur's slowly leaned their heads back with a quiet gasp, their eyes locked on what the other was doing.

Arthur's hand slowly stroked his cock as his replica did the same. He teased himself loving the way his duplicate's face was flushed with pleasure, panting for more.

"Ahh… m – more…!" The image gasped, bucking his hips to try and meet with his strokes.

But Arthur wasn't going to give in that easily. He moved his hand away and out from under the bottom lingerie, his mirror image whimpering but following his movements all the same.

He lowered himself down on his hands and knees and slowly crawled his way over to the mirror. His ass swayed as he inched forward his crawling as sexily as he could in panties and a bra. Which was pretty damn sexy if he could say so himself.

His breath mingled with his replicas as he finally got within an inch of the reflective surface. Their breath fogged up the glass, reminding them both of the barrier between them. But both participants were willing to continue on despite the obstacle.

Heated lips met against the cold glass and both Arthur's shivered, either from the cold or from the kiss neither was sure.

Arthur placed his hands on the cold glass to steady himself as he raised himself up onto his knees, breaking the kiss for only a second before he returned with full force.

He moaned loudly, breath speeding up and his cock throbbing in steady beat with his fast heartbeat. The glass was so fogged up that he could no longer see himself, but he didn't care and continued kissing his replica hungrily.

He pushed his chest against the glass, his rosy pert nipples touching the coolness of the glass, the bitter cold of it blocked by the thin layer of the bra. Still he moaned at the feeling, and rubbed his chest against the glass, his replica doing the same.

His cock was so hard now that poked out a bit, wanting its release from its silky prison.

Pushing himself away from his replica he steadying himself on his knees, and the balls of his feet, and quickly pushed down the silk underwear, to wear it caught just above his knees.

He sighed, and stroked his erection, forgetting momentarily about his replica, and concentrated only on the pleasure. Gripping himself tighter he shifted forward a bit and the top of his cock met with the cold glass. Pre-cum dripped out of the head and wetted the cold glass.

Biting his lip as he stroked himself faster, he glanced up and met eyes with his replica's lust hazed ones. His hips thrusts forward, involuntarily, and he moaned loudly again.

He was close, a couple more strokes and he would reach completion.

Still pumping his rock hard cock, he leaned forward and kissed his replica passionately, as the pressure in his lower half continued to build.

Any minute now and he would –

With a choked off moan he came, spilling his seed onto the mirror, and his replicas chest. He clenched his eyes shut, hand still stroking, as another orgasm hit him.

He moaned loudly this time, and threw his head back. He was falling back suddenly, having sent himself off balance.

His head hit the floor first, then his back. He gasped in both pain and pleasure, having not fully ridden out his orgasm yet.

Finally he laid there, his orgasm done with having its way with him, panting heavily on the ground.

"Wow…" A voice came from the area of the door, and if Arthur hadn't been so exhausted he would have been in shock.

The most he could manage was warily turning his eyes over towards the door, and meeting the blue hues that belonged to Alfred.

Alfred was leaning against the doorframe, one of his hands covering up the bottom of his face, and Arthur could tell he was smirking. He didn't miss the bulge in the blond's pants either.

"Don't laugh at me…" He mumbled, his eyebrows furrowing, as he glanced away, his face feeling warm. Either because of what he has just done or from embarrassment at being caught, he wasn't sure.

"You know…" Alfred started, taking a step towards the worn out man still on the floor. He knelt down beside Arthur who continued to stare at him warily. "Most people would have called something like that Narcissistic. Me, however," He placed a hand under Arthur's chin and tilted his head up, and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I just thought it was hot."

…**don't ask where this came from I'm not to sure about that either… I wasn't sure if I should end it here or continue on, so I'll give you guys the choice.**

**Should I do a second chapter to this? **

**If I do continue it'll actually have some AlfredxArthur in it. Cuz this one was mostly just ArthurxMirror… yeah… anyway…**

**So should I or not? It's your choice.**

**Oh and sorry if the sex(?) scene wasn't all that great, I'm still new at them (the sex scenes that is).**


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur blushed at Alfred words, and perverted smile, but Alfred only chuckled at the tired glare Arthur sent his way. He placed another kiss on Arthur's lips, and pulled the left strap of Arthur's bra back onto his shoulder.

"Stay here, I'll get something to clean this mess up with." He said with a bright smile, as he stood up.

Arthur watched him leave, feeling some of his energy coming back slowly. He lifted his head slightly, and looked at the so called 'mess' that he had created. He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips.

Arthur's rapid heartbeat was beginning to slow, and he was starting to gain back more of his energy, as well as some of his lust. Now that Alfred was home tons more things were possible.

He moaned, thinking again of all the things Al could and probably would do to him.

Alfred came back into the room carrying a roll of paper towels. He made his way over to Arthur, who still lay on the floor. Arthur watched every move that the blond made with lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. He was well aware that his underwear was still around his knees.

Alfred positioned himself so that he had one foot on either side of Arthur's lower legs. He juggled the roll of the paper towels in his hands and smirked down at the smaller blond on the ground. "So which one should I clean up first: you, or the mirror?" He asked, amusement obvious in his voice.

It was then that Arthur realized the cum that had stained the mirror had also made quite a mess between his legs. He could feel its moisture drying on his thighs even without looking.

Moving swiftly, using his recently required energy, he drew his legs up to his chest, and pushed the black panties down to his ankles. Placing his feet back onto the ground, he locked his jade eyes with Alfred's sapphire ones, and spread his legs open, letting himself be on display for the man in front of him.

"Please clean me up first…" he mumbled loud enough for Alfred to hear, in a voice dripping with honey. He saw Al's eyes widen, and knew the man wouldn't even _think_ of using the paper towels to clean him up. There were, after all, more sufficient items that can be used.

Arthur smirked slightly when the roll of paper towels hit the floor, and Alfred fell not very long after. His knees crashed with the ground harshly, but he paid them no mind. His eyes met with Arthur's again, and didn't break their gaze, even as his leaned his head down and slowly licked a path down Arthur's thigh.

Arthur moaned softly, and his eyes slipped closed. Alfred was amazing with his tongue, even if it was only his thigh that the man was licking, and not his cock. Knowing Alfred like Arthur did, he was guessing that Al was purposely cleaning everything else just to tease him. The man lived for his sexual torture after all, and the longer Al made Arthur wait for it the happier the blue eyed man was. Fucking bastard.

Alfred continued licking all along Arthur's thighs, enjoying the soft moans and gasps coming from beneath him. His cock throbbed with every noise and expression that he caught from the green eyed man. Arthur just knew the best ways to turn him on.

Licking away the last of the cum on Arthur's thighs, he ignored the mans semi-erect cock, and pulled back with a smirk.

Arthur's jade eyes snapped open at the lack of tongue on his thighs, and glared up at the man who had left him hanging.

Alfred's smirk grew. He picked up the forgotten roll of paper towels, and pointedly ignored Arthur

Arthur pouted, his bottom lip jetting out from underneath his top one, and he sat up. His glare intensified as Al slowly went about his business cleaning up the mess Arthur had made.

The cum had mostly dried on the reflective surface, leaving obscene streaks and marks. Alfred would have to come back over it with Windex or some other glass cleaner later.

Alfred stood up to clean the spots that had shot up farther, moving carefully as to not disturb the still erect cock in his jeans.

Arthur stood up behind him, glaring at Al's back, and pulled up the black underwear that had pooled around his ankles. Once they were settled onto his hips again, he moved forward and wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist.

"Alfred, darling, must you clean that now?" he used the voice from earlier when he had asked Al to clean him first, and traced Alfred's abs through his thin shirt. Arthur leaned up and placed gentle kisses to the back of Al's neck.

Alfred's hand stilled on the mirror for a millisecond before it returned to scrubbing fiercely at the stubborn cum spots. "Well darling," He finally spoke, trying to ignore Arthur's semi-erect cock that was pressed against his left thigh. "If you hadn't made the mess in the first place…" He trailed off, his brain not functioning right, due to the blood rushing south.

"Oh but dear," Arthur cried, getting in between Alfred and the mirror. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and pushed himself closer to the man, trying to act as sexy as possible. "I couldn't stop thinking about you," he purred his face so close Alfred could feel his lips moving, without them actually touching. "a – and before I knew it I was already…." His eyes darkened with lust as he trailed off and crashed his lips against Alfred's.

All thought left Alfred's head as he dropped the paper towels, and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, pulling him closer. Arthur moaned into the kiss, tightened his grip on Alfred's shoulders and licked the other man's lips, asking for entrance. It was quickly granted.

Alfred moaned when their tongues touched, and a battle for dominance quickly took place. The muscles fought valiantly against each other, neither willing to submit to the other.

Arthur pulled back for air first, the back of his head resting again the cold glass of the mirror, and panted trying to get air back into his neglected lungs, his face flushed. Al immediately leaned down towards Arthur's exposed neck, and bit the skin harshly.

Arthur jerking back in surprise straightening his neck, and flinched away from his lover. He stared at Al incredulously. "What was that for?!" he cried, placing a hand protectively over the bit as if to shield it from another bite. It _had_ felt rather good, but Alfred had never bitten him before… so it was more of a shock then anything.

Alfred only chuckled as Arthur's glare strengthened. "You know, I think I need to teach you how you're supposed to seduce someone while in women's clothes." Al said his eyes roaming over Arthur's body.

Arthur blushed from the look and stared at Alfred in confusion. "What?" He growled, suddenly pissed that Alfred was trying to tell him how something like _this_ was done 'properly'. As if the bloody American even knew how drag was done!

Al ignored him. "You're first mistake was coming on to me with only a bra and panties on. Its drop dead sexy, yes. However, nothing excites a dominate male more then to slowly reveal his mates body by taking their clothes off." Al spoke in a matter-of-fact tone and gave a short nod at the end of his speech.

"You're a jackass you know that!" Arthur snapped. Here he was trying to be sexy for the younger, taller, male, and he was getting it thrown back in his face! He made to stomp off, but Alfred grabbed his arm before he could.

"Here Ill show you." Al continues, once again ignoring the shorter man. Alfred dragged said man over to the closet, and opened the faux wooden doors, revealing their closet of things in the sexual nature.

Arthur wasn't a big fan of this closet… But then again he wasn't much for kinks…. Other than the lingerie. But Alfred had suggested it, and it had sounded like a good idea at time.

There were two closets in the room. The first, and closest to the door, was used for storing regular clothes, that belonged to both men. And then the other held various things, like handcuffs, collars, leashes, cock rings, vibrators, and several outfits that Arthur wasn't sure if he was looking forward to trying on.

Alfred didn't let go of Arthur's wrist even when he bent down to pick up a brown paper sack off of one of the bottom shelves. He stood up and shoved the sack into Arthur's arms, finally letting go of his wrist.

"Here you go!" he chirped, and gave a wink.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, instantly curious. He peered into the bag, but colored tissues paper stopped him from seeing what it was.

Alfred chuckled. "It's an outfit. You'll find out what it is in a moment, so just go into the bathroom and try it on!" He commanded, giving Arthur a push towards the washroom.

"Okay…" Arthur complied, feeling a sense of impeding doom come over him. And it was all Alfred and the bags' fault…..

**Okay what kind of outfit is in the bag? You pick!:**

**School girl outfit**

**Punk girl outfit**

**Pirate girl outfit**

**Maid outfit**

**or**

**other (any that I didn't mention and you want to see)**

**if you're wondering why they're all girl outfits, its cuz this thing is a cross dressing fic! So keep that in mind if you pick other please.**

**I didn't mean to take so long on this, nor to split it into 3 or so parts but oh well… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay some one suggested that i send the link to the pic that inspired me to write this. And i ment to do that in the first chapter, but i forgot and the reason i'm not going to do that now is because i can't find it but i'll do something later and when i submit the 4th chapter itll be on there i promise!**

**Warning: mentions of FrUk (FrancexEngland)**

Alfred stood outside the door for a second, and smirked. Arthur was going to _kill_ him for what was in the bag, but at the moment Al couldn't care less. After all if he played his cards right Arthur would (eventually) end up doing what he wanted him to do.

He moved away from the bathroom, knowing that he only had a couple more minutes before Arthur gathered his courage to look into the bag, and when that happened all hell would break lose…

He moved quickly around the room, making sure everything was neat and organized. Well as organized as he could get it, which wasn't very, but it would suffice for the time being. He glanced at the mirror with a smirk every time he passed it.

He had honestly been shocked when he'd come home, early, and found Arthur like that. But that shock had been wiped away by the complete sexiness of the situation. (Though, of course, when he had come up the stairs, and heard Arthur moaning, he had expected to see Arthur in bed with another man. Heaven knows Arthur could/would never bed with a woman)

There was a loud scream of anger, modification, and fury that came from the bathroom and Alfred knew his time was up.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ IS THIS YOU FUCKING BASTARD?!" Arthur shouted, throwing the bathroom door open, making it crash against the doorstopper, almost smacking back into the pissed man.

Arthur chunked the item he was holding in his hands, smirking when it slammed into the taller blonds face. It would have been more satisfying if it had been a more solid, blunt, sharp object, but that would have to do for the moment.

The object slid from Alfred's face, and he quickly caught it before it feel to the ground. "Oh come on Arty it's just a cheerleading outfit." He spoke with a grin, and unfolded the garment that had been crumbled in the temperamental blonds rage.

It was a simple enough design. The top was bright red, with a large, white, taunting, A plastered on the front. The skirt was blue with a white star pattern. Really Alfred couldn't see what was so wrong with it.

"What do you mean '_just_'?! There's no way in HELL I'm wearing that!" Arthur spat, glaring at the American before he finally realized the state of the room, and froze. "What the fu-"

"Now, now Arty, language."

"-Did you do to the room?!" Arthur continued on as if Al hadn't interrupted him, staring around him mortified.

Clothes were scattered all around the room, as if they were being held on display. It wouldn't have been too bad if they were out there for him to do laundry, or if he'd seen these clothes before, or hell if they were all men's clothes he wouldn't have a problem with it.

But no…. They were women's clothes, all brand new, (as he'd never seen _any_ of them ever before), and they were dirtying up his previously clean room! He'd worked hard to keep this room clean, which was no easy task; because it was after all _Alfred_ he was currently living with.

Alfred grinned, and looked around him proudly. "Do you like them?" Arthur's death glare was proof enough that he didn't, so the blond continued on before he could respond. "I thought you might, that's why I bought all these." His grin widened. "So we could _try_ them out."

'Oh… Dear... God! When did Alfred get more perverted than Francis?!' Arthur lamented, closing his eyes as anger sizzled in his chest. "No." He refused, running a hand over his face tiredly. "I'm too bleeding old to be doing this kinky shit with you. Go build a fucking time machine and come back 20 years ago." See what Alfred had reduced him too?! He'd actually made him admit that he was old! Which he _wasn't_, thank you very much, it was just an excuse to get this 'idea', if one could call it that, out of Alfred's head.

"If I did that your younger self would kill over. 20 years ago we weren't together remember?" Alfred chirped, making Arthur growl in annoyance at the happy tone in his voice. "Oh come on Arty~! It'll be fun~ and I promise it'll only be till I have to go back to work. And it's not as if you have _too_ much of a problem about cross dressing." Alfred pointed out, motioning to Arthur's 'attire'.

Arthur flushed, having forgotten that he was only in a bra and panties, and crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "…Alright _fine_. But only until you go back to work." He growled begrudgingly.

Alfred smiled, and moved closer to the pouting blond. The man was utterly adorable when he did this, and Alfred found he always wanted to kiss away his pout, because he knew it would make Arthur pout more and blush brightly.

And so when he was close enough, he grabbed Arthur's chin, tilted his face up and kissed his lips gently and lovingly. Arthur didn't respond at first, and Alfred could practically feel the blush coming off of Arthurs face, but after a couple of seconds he leaned into the kiss.

Alfred pulled back almost immediately and used the hand that had been holding Arthur's chin to brush some of the wheat blond hair out of his face. He smiled again at the rosy color on the man's cheeks.

It was almost insane how much he loved this man. He had been in love with him probably longer than he had realized, as he remembered being jealous when Arthur had been with Francis, and that had been many years ago. Though, at the time, Alfred had taken the tightening of his chest and the sick feeling in his stomach as a side effect of having eaten some of Arthurs cooking.

Arthur fidgeted, uncomfortable with being looked at for so long. "S – So… What do you want to try out first?" He tentatively asked, looking around glaring at the articles of clothing that were polluting his bedroom.

Alfred was pulled out of his thoughts, and grinned, almost devilishly down at the older male. And almost instantly Arthur regretted giving in to this demon's demands.

"Well we could always start with this one." Alfred held up the cheerleaders outfit, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Or we could save that for later and we could try out the school girl one or the cat girl."

Arthur pouted. "Why must they all be girls clothing?" He asked a slight whine in his voice.

"What, I'm just trying to live out my fantasies."

Arthur sighed, resisting the urge to rub his temple. "If you exhaust your fantasies there's not going to be any left." He pointed out.

"Not really, even if we do run out of girl clothes, there's still some guy clothes that I'd like to fuck you in." Alfred said as easily as if he were commenting about the weather.

Arthur sputtered, his face flushing bright red. And Alfred continued to grin down at him. "D – Don't say such e – embarrassing things you ass!" he snapped.

Alfred chuckled and thrust the cheerleaders outfit into Arthurs arms. "For me?" He asked pleadingly. And Arthur knew that his resistance was slowly diminishing.

**thank you all so very much for reading this and all of your reviews, sorry that i haven't replied to any of them -_- I really do enjoy recieving them and seeing what you all think about this story :) I think/hope that the 4th chapter will be up soon**


End file.
